This invention relates to improvements in trolleys or cabinets for beauty salons used by beauty operators in the course of providing services to their customers. Beauty operators usually prefer to maintain their individual supplies separate from those of other operators employed at the same salon. It is a problem, however, that one operator will often borrow supplies from another operator without the consent of the first operator. This practice is not only annoying, but also can be costly. It has been heretofore proposed to provide a trolley having a plurality of removable trays for holding beauty supplies, with such trolley being provided with a lockable door. Such prior art trolleys have used doors having a rolled-up slat construction wherein the ends of the slats slide within vertical tracks positioned along the sides of the front end of the trolley. The primary disadvantages of such prior art door construction is that the interior tracks along which the slats ride become dirty or their edges frayed, and the door is then difficult to move. Additionally, the rolled-up slats require considerable vertical height within the trolley when the door is in an open position and thereby reduce the useable cubic space. Prior art beauty supply trolleys also used a single removable door which was hung on the back of the cabinet to expose the interior of the trolley. Although more efficient spacewise than the former, if the trolley is positioned adjacent a wall, it is necessary to move the trolley towards and away from the wall to hang and rehang the door on the rear of the trolley. Side-hinged doors were also employed, but such doors extended into the beauty operator's work area when opened and were more easily damaged in use.